Paradise
by Ze WunderWaffe
Summary: Richtofen won. And then Maxis won. But Maxis is still seeking the safety of his daughter, and thinks to go to a last possible sanctuary: Agartha. But what they don't know is that after using the survivors from TranZit to help him gain power, he left them to die, and said he would destroy the human race. Maxis will do anything to get his daughter back now. (Maxis ending.)
1. Past to Present

Disclaimer: I do not own own Call of Duty or am an affiliate in any way.

**Chapter 1: Past to Present**

_The Moon, 2020's._

_Griffin Station_

_Shortly after the beginning of the end of the world_

"Damn you, Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled, watching the planet of their origins split into pieces and burn.

"I… I do not think I can top that. 9th Wife was killed when I destroyed the world." Nikolai said drunkenly, not yet comprehending what he had done.

"I will destroy you, Richtofen, and all of Group 935!" Takeo exclaimed, his usual calm demeanor pierced by anger.

Samantha stood by as her father said a farewell through the electronics of the moon station and left them on their own.

"MAXIS!" Richtofen rang out as the AI man sat silent, no longer paying attention to the Moon or the man who had taken his daughter from him. They were useless to him now. He needed survivors who had to trust him, listen to him so that he could use them to stop all of this from happening.

"NO! YOU CANNOT DO ZIS!" Richtofen continued, talking to himself. "I WON! I WON!"

"Uh, I think he did, Dicktofen." Dempsey replied, his eyes still fixated on the burning world.

"SHUT UP DEMPSEY! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled, his hate now moving to the girl trapped in his body.

She stayed silent as she realized her father had left them. No, he wouldn't do that, would he? He couldn't.

"You know Richtofen, I realized something," Nikolai muttered through his space suit. "I always kind of hated you… but now… I think we should find separate drinking buddies. Tank?"

"Not now, Nikolai." Tank said, focusing on the zombies that were now jumping towards them.

"What? Those things are still here? Was blowing up the earth not enough?" Nikolai asked, pumping his Spas 12.

"Russian, there is no correlation between the moon and the earth in this situation!" Takeo replied, firing at the horde as he retreated through Tunnel 6.

"Ah, no matter… I still have all of you to torture und play vith!" Richtofen cackled and watched as the four retreated through the station.

"What is this, a game to you?" Samantha asked as she watched a head explode and the excrement float away slowly.

"Vell child, I do. Remember how you always thought zis was a game to us? WELCOME TO YOUR OWN

PERSONAL HELL!" Richtofen spoke with such for as to shake the Moon, jostling the survivors around.

"Do I at least get my 16 virgins? Or was it 16?" Dempsey asked, smiling to himself.

"You know Dempsey, I think you were always mein favorite. Even though I hated you, you vere always entertaining. Oh, zer I go lying again!" Richtofen answered, as a zombie came up under Nikolai as they neared the MPD.

"Ow zombie, trying to get some Nikolai?" Nikolai asked before crushing the zombie's skull with his foot.

"Okay, how about zis… I will give you until three to die. Okay?" Richtofen spoke to them as they ran through the Double Tap room.

"One…" Richtofen mentally held up one finger.

"Two…" He held up another as air pressure was lost in the labs.

"Damnit Nikolai, can you not pull the fucking pin so early next time?" Dempsey asked the Russian, who was in the motion of throwing another grenade down the stairs.

"Rude, Dempshey… and so vulgar." Richtofen shook his head mentally and was reminded once more why he hated the American.

"Floating green box thingy!" Nikolai yelled, reaching for it.

"MAX AMMO!" Richtofen exclaimed. Oh, that felt good to say.

"More ammo, more honor!" Takeo yelled, another magazine pushed into his RPK as he spoke.

"Oh see, now you made me lose mein train of thought." Richtofen sighed.

"QEDs!" Sam exclaimed, her belt now full of them. She threw one as the exited out onto the moon's surface.

It opened up and a ray gun came out and began firing in a circle, effectively annihilating the group of zombies, which were quickly replaced by more.

"Box, I missed you as much as I miss third wife! Okay, maybe more." Nikolai said opening the mysterious box.

"Really Russian!? Now!?" Takeo considered puncturing the Russian's space suit but remembered that he had PhD Flopper, so it would be useless.

"Fuck you Takeo, I can do what I want!" Nikolai replied as he pulled out a familiar device from a Russian Cosmodrone.

He wound it and tossed it towards the station door and watched as the zombies were sucked into the Aether, becoming energy for Richtofen.

"Thank you, Gersch!" Samantha exclaimed, remembering the man she had once held captive for company.

"Mini black holes? Oh, I remember you." Tank grinned as he watched the zombies shred. This was even more entertaining than watching them effectively become balloons from his Wave Gun.

"Oh, I remember now! THREE!" Richtofen yelled, a fresh wave of zombies rising from the ground.

"Shit!" Nikolai exclaimed, backing up to the edge of the teleporter.

"DIE!" Richtofen yelled, cackling madly afterwards.

"Not before I kill you, German!" Takeo backed into the teleporter, shortly followed by the others.

The teleporter sparked and powered up, sending the others down to Earth, which was now a hazy red, covered in dust.

"You cannot escape me!" Richtofen exclaimed as the cage locked down on the teleporter as it recharges. Speed Cola slammed down into the Hangar as they took their PES helmets off.

"So Tank… How fucked are we?" Nikolai asked casually, tossing another Gersch device.

"Very."

"Oh." The Russian frowned and took a sip of vodka while he could.

Tank held the Zap Guns tightly and looked up at the teleporter. Maybe… well if it worked in Der Riese, it should work here.

The cage lifted slowly and the group gathered on it, and then Dempsey emptied his Zap Gun clips into it.

"Tank, what the hell are you doing!?" Nikolai yelled.

"American, are you trying to get us killed?" Takeo exclaimed as the cage shook, falling over them, keeping the undead outside of the bars.

"He knows what he's doing." Samantha had seen him accidentally do it back at The Giant. Had he actually remembered it?

"Thank you! At least you think I'm smart." Tank nodded at the girl.

The mainframe above them sparked red, then blue, and then orange. What looked like electrical trap bolts landed around them in varying colors.

"NO! Vhat are you doing?!" Richtofen asked, rage building inside him.

"Think, Bitchtofen!" Dempsey replied.

And the German did, his mind almost immediately remembering their time in Der Riese, and then how it had ended…

"NEIN! YOU CAN'T DO ZAT! THIS IS CHEATING!" Edward realized what would happen now. And he couldn't stop it.

"Oh, one more thing, Eddie." Dempsey watched as a final bolt struck the middle of the pad.

"VHAT?"

"Fuck you." Dempsey lifted his middle finger as the four disappeared into time.

The cage latches broke as the cage rose, slamming it down into the floor. The pad shorted put and shut down. Then the mainframe let out a thundering groan before dropping into the pad, electric bolts flying everywhere.

"NO!" Richtofen was left alone in his world. For now.

_20+ years later_

_Paris_

_After Maxis takes control_

A flash of lightning struck the Eiffel Tower, lightning up the area for a brief second before an even brighter one struck a narrow former street in front of it, collapsing it.

A thundering boom rang throughout the city. But there was no one around to hear it.

Falling underneath where the street formerly was, was a Russian, a Japanese man, an American, and a German.

"Fuck you Tank!" Nikolai yelled, dropping his Spas.

"Screw you Nikolai! It's not my fault!" Dempsey yelled back.

"Idiots! Can we pay more attention to the hell under us?" Takeo interrupted the squabbling, the Rift gaping at them from beneath.

"Fuck you too, Takeo!" Nikolai persisted.

Samantha facepalmed at the men. They were the ones who had helped Richtofen all the way? Really?

Tank blinked as he seemed to stop falling, and Nikolai reached for a vodka bottle in what looked like slo-mo.

He tried to move but couldn't, and then, in front of his eyes, he watched as the Earth seemed to close around them, enveloping the group.

And then, as he felt like he was being crushed, an orange flash blinded him. He felt like he was falling again. And then he hit the ground.

He looked around and saw Sam opening her eyes, Nikolai lying on his back, a broken vodka bottle next to him, and Takeo on his knees puking onto the grass. Wait, grass?

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Tank bluntly yelled, looking up to see what looked like dirt.

He got no response, so instead moved onto another question.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?"

"Agartha!" A voice exclaimed.

"What?" Tank replied. Wait a second. That voice…

"Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha?" The voice replied.

"Nikolai!" The Russian yelled.

"Shut up with the stupid American cartoon puns!" Tank yelled at the Russian.

"Daddy…" Samantha fell to her knees and looked up, as if expecting to see her father float down.

"Wait… you left us to die, Maxis!" Dempsey felt rage enter his mind.

"Not this time."


	2. Broken Ties

**A/N: I've been thinking, and I might make a Richtofen endgame of this as well. Just thought I'd say.**

Chapter 2: Broken Ties

_Agartha, Hollow Earth_

_Sometimes after 2040_

"What do you mean 'not this time'?" Dempsey yelled.

"I assure you that my abandonment of you was beneficiary in the long run." Maxis replied calmly.

"Wait, where the hell is Richtofen?" Dempsey realized an absence of the German.

"Richtofen has been defeated, but we still have work to do." Came the reply.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Fine. You have work to do." Maxis sighed audibly.

"What work? If Richtofen is gone, then what do we have left to do?" Dempsey retorted.

"Dempsey, I don't know if you remember, but we blew up the Earth..." Takeo said weakly.

"So?"

"Now you must assist me in repairing it!" Maxis insisted. Now he remembered why he left them in the first place.

Tank sighed and looked around. And then he realized they were floating. All around him he could see chunks of earth floating around, what looked like ancient buildings crumbling on them.

"Unless you wish for your world to end up like this!" Maxis yelled.

"Oh… shit." Dempsey looked down, and saw the Rift underneath them. It looked as if the chunks of the Earth were being pulled in as he watched, drifting closer to incineration.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME! DON'T YOU SEE!?"

"Now I do…"

"Good. Now, you must find the centerpiece. Make your way to the center of Agartha. Find the cage!" And with that, Maxis said no more.

"Oooh, Nikolai does not feel so well..." Nikolai shook his head and sat up, his vision fuzzy.

"Get over it. We've got to move." Tank suddenly had an M1911 and felt the earth shattering scream of a zombie he hasn't heard since…

"Shrieker!?" He looked and saw a Shrieker zombie hopping across the broken platforms towards them.

As it was about to land on Takeo, Sam jumped up and thrusted her knife into the face of the Shrieker, the momentum and force sending it over the edge of the platform.

"Fuck…" Nikolai summed it up.

"So… move?" Tank suggested, jumping over to a floating platform.

The others followed, hopping onto small platform until they found one about the size of a house, which had a Quick Revive machine that was stripped down where the machinery was visible, and an M14 half drawn next to it.

"This world is falling apart…" Takeo examined the machine.

"You think if I buy that gun, I only get half of it?" Tank asked, and then got an answer when a whole M14 appeared in his hands.

The ground suddenly burst open as risers awoke, and rushed towards the four.

"Taste my steel, dishonorable cannibal!" Takeo yelled, swinging his katana into one of the undead.

"Power to the Aether!" Sam said, her knife piercing another.

Nikolai put his M1911 up to the head of a zombie and simply emptied a magazine into it, and went with a simple, "Fuck you!"

Dempsey was firing at the undead. "Oorah, American made weapons! Or was it made in China? Hell if I know."

After clearing a few out, the group continued onto another platform, this one with walls on to sides and vines suspended above them. The only thing worth noting in it was a Mule Kick machine with broken glass.

"Oh shit, free guns!" Dempsey excitedly yelled, reaching into the machine.

He retrieved a bottle of the liquid and downed it, before the glass suddenly pieces itself back together, and the machine powered down.

"What? How come he gets free shit?" Nikolai said in an outrage.

"It's because I'm white. Trust me." Tank replied.

"But I… I give up." Nikolai sighed.

"Can we move already?" Sam suggested anxiously, looking out onto another string of platforms.

And they did, traipsing over the slowly descending dirt until they reached one that looked like it was a swamp.

"Oh shit, is this… Shi No Numa?" Tank asked, seeing a broken Flogger on the ground next to a Speed Cola machine that was lying on its back.

"Are we… stuck in the past?" Takeo asked.

Suddenly the voice of Maxis came out of air, "Agartha is tapered to show you what you remember as chaotic in your life. It will slowly meld until you reach your own Paradise. I fear that it will not work with the Rift though…"

"Aww, looks like I don't get my 16 virgins." Dempsey frowned.

After a wave of zombies stormed the group, they hurried over to another platform, which finally yielded another wall weapon, a Trench Gun, and the box, which was in it's usual form but had a series of long scratches on it.

"Box! I miss you!" Nikolai greedily opened it and watched it soon as it came out with…

"What the hell?" Nikolai asked, pulling out a device that looked like a WunderWaffe's cage on the barrel, with a detonator.

"Is that a weapon, seriously?" Dempsey commented as he opened the box.

He pulled out what looked like a frozen DSR-50, except without the scope and a larger barrel. He checked the ammo and saw what looked like an…

"An icicle?" Tank said in disgust. "Just great…"

Takeo pulled out a pair of ballistic knives, to his disgust.

Finally, Sam opened the box and watched it spin onto…

"WHAT!?" Tank said in surprise, as a Wunderwaffe DG-2 was taken by her.


	3. Caged

As Dempsey cursed the box for giving someone else his "wunderwaffle," Nikolai took a drink of his vodka and looked at the device in his hand.

"Useless." He muttered, throwing it across at a platform that they could not jump to. He pressed the button just to see what would happen.

After a quick feeling of nausea and Takeo nearly vomiting on them all, they realized they were now on a separate platform, the one Nikolai had thrown the device at.

"What the hell!?" Tank yelled, looking back over at the other platform, where the box was now mocking him.

"Pocket teleporter?" Takeo asked.

"How should Nikolai know?" Nikolai replied.

After Dempsey used his last insults on the box, the group continued to another platform that held a Stamin'-Up machine that had only one flavor choice left. It was accompanied by an LSAT on the wall.

"Fuckin' A, this future shit…" Tank saw the drawing and muttered to himself.

One more jump brought them to a platform with four buildings on it, and many giant metal bars in the center, all formed to cage a spire in the middle, that looked like it was already powered.

"The cage!" Maxis exclaimed. "You must complete the cage! Find the pieces!"

"Not this shit again." Tank sighed. "Maxis, what the hell could it need? It looks fine already?"

Maxis gave no answer.

"Damn. Check the buildings, then." Dempsey stepped into what looked like a buildings filled with jail cells, and found Juggernog at the end of the hallway.

"JUGGERGIRL!" He yelled happily, hugging the machine.

He did this for a couple of minutes before realizing he lacked the points. In fact, he barely had any, as there had been not many zombies.

Dempsey then searched each cell carefully, and found what looked like a lightning rod.

Meanwhile, Takeo searched what the smallest building, which was coated in 935 symbols on the walls, and had the original Double Tap in a corner. Except this Double Tap was smoking at an alarming rate, and the song was playing at twice normal speed.

"Dishonorable machine. Stupid American cowboy…" Takeo said to himself, crouching and looking on the floor for anything useful. He came up with a metal ball that looked like it was shimmering.

In Nikolai's building, he encountered a bar, a pool table in the middle, with classic 60's dining style seats. Needless to say, he hopped over the counter and began sampling the drinks, finding them less that satisfactory.

"Americans cannot make alcohol…" Nikolai muttered, throwing a bottle aside, the glass shattering and spreading across the floor.

Nikolai looked under the counter and found a coil of wire behind a double-barreled shotgun.

"Hey, Nikolai gets free gun!" He said, taking the wire and gun.

In Samantha's room, it was a replica of her old bedroom. She shook and shivered as she entered. She saw her teddy bears, her larger than life one, and the Der Riese model on her shelf.

"Richtofen…" she whispered to herself, forcing herself to check her old chest. Inside was a large glass tube, which she hefted and took.

Once they had all gotten their items back to the cage, they set to work trying to piece it together to make it work. After much struggle, the coil of wire went into a small space between a split area in the tower, the lightning rod went into a slot at the base of the tower with the metal ball attached to the end of it, and the glass tube attached to the metal ball.

"Crude as shit, but it'll work." Dempsey summed up.

"Excellent! Now, here is the hard part. One of you must provide a living soul to the machine. This soul will be used to polarize the earth and restore life!" Maxis gave them the next set of instructions.

"I say we sacrifice Takeo!" Nikolai said instantly.

Takeo remained calm and did not reject. It would be the honorable thing to do if they all wanted him to.

"No, Tak doesn't deserve to die now." Tank had his input.

"He can restore his 'honor', Tank!"

"Takeo already restored his honor by not dying!"

They broke off into an argument while Takeo and Samantha watched.

"They're like this whole time?" Sam asked.

"Usually." Takeo answered, drawing his katana and stepping between the two. He pushed them apart and kept his katana pointed towards the Russian.

"We will do this calmly. No fighting. Not now." Takeo said softly, sheathing his katana.

"Nikolai?" Takeo asked.

"I vote Takeo!" He persisted.

Takeo sighed, "Tank?"

"Um…" for once, the American was silent.

"Samantha?" Takeo turned to her.

"Me." She said, leaving the other three stunned.

"Err… and I vote Nikolai." Takeo finished, and looked at Tank.

He just nodded at Samantha.

"So… her?" Takeo confirmed.

Tank nodded.

While Takeo confirmed, Samantha had been walking towards the glass tube. Upon contact of her hand against it, the tower emitted a thundering boom, and a bolt of electricity shot up through the Earth.

The cage shook and the single entrance shut, the other three left outside. The tube started to slowly fill up with yellow liquid, Samantha's body frozen against the glass.

"Sam!" Tank yelled, another bolt flashing upward.

"Good! Yes! Now prepare yourselves. The undead will surely descend upon you at any moment!" Maxis warned, a bit too excited for watching his daughter dying.

With that, a scream pierced the area, and a zombie with yellow eyes rose from the ground.

**A/N: More action to come, sorry for the lack of it.**


End file.
